FAQ
=Grupy= ---- Gdzie kontaktować się z innymi graczami? Po pierwsze - nie na COMM (czat w grze). Nawet ten opisany jako "secure" tak naprawdę wcale nie jest bezpieczny, z wielu powodów - patrz pytanie "Czy czat w grze jest bezpieczny?" Do komunikacji na tematy, których nie powinni zobaczyć przeciwnicy służą zamknięte grupy społecznościowe na G+. W tym momencie dla krakowskich graczy z frakcji Resistance są dwie grupy: 'Ingress Resistance Kraków' Grupa dostępna dla wszystkich graczy Resistance od pierwszego poziomu. Tutaj można poznać innych graczy (posty w kategorii "who is who"), ustalać plany wspólnych akcji, prosić o pomoc, oferować wymianę zasobów. Do grupy Ingress Resistance Kraków może zapisać się każdy grający po niebieskiej 'stronie. W tym celu należy: 4. Po zaakceptowaniu, przedstawić się w dziale 'Who is who' W razie pytań kontaktować się z powyższymi osobami. 'Ingress Resistance Kraków L7+ Grupa dostępna wyłącznie dla graczy zaawansowanych, wymagany minimum poziom 7. Tutaj ustalane są plany dużych akcji, wymagających szczególnej dyskrecji, a także innych strategicznych akcji takich jak budowa farm P7 i P8. Aby się zapisać, należy skontaktować się z jednym z moderatorów grupy podstawowej. Dlaczego ta druga grupa? Dlaczego dzielicie graczy na lepszych i gorszych? Po pierwsze - dyskrecja. Nie jest trudno założyć sobie dodatkowe konto i nawet pograć trochę jako niebieski tylko po to, by dostać się na grupę - a potem można już spokojnie czytać o naszych planach i wykorzystywać pozyskaną wiedzę grając jako zielony. Dlatego do omawiania strategicznych akcji istnieje grupa, gdzie dostęp jest ograniczony. Po drugie - doświadczenie. Na tej grupie zakładamy pewien poziom wiedzy, nie chcemy tłumaczyć co oznacza zdanie "Potrzebuję trzech L7 lub jednego L8 żeby postawić w Wieliczce farmę P7, w rewanżu mogę oddać po 50 sztuk X7-8". Gracz, który doszedł do poziomu 7 nie powinien mieć problemu z rozszyfrowaniem tego typu zdania, podobnie jak z szybkim wyliczeniem czy będzie w stanie samodzielnie zestawić link o długości 140 km. Po trzecie - decyzyjność. Im więcej osób, tym trudniej podjąć decyzję. Czasami może to doprowadzić do paraliżu organizacyjnego. Dlatego lepiej, jeżeli decyzje podejmuje mniejsza grupa. Jednocześnie jasne kryterium pozwala każdemu dołączyć do tej grupy - wystarczy odpowiednio przyłożyć się do grania. Grupa Ingress Resistance Kraków - informacja o działach ; Dyskusja : Ogólna dyskusja. ; Who is Who : Tutaj przedstawiamy się. Podajcie nick w grze, level oraz najczęściej odwiedzane rejony. ; Oddam/Przyjmę/Zamienię : Miejsce gdzie można zgłosić chęć przyjęcia/oddania/wymiany zasobów. ; Wspólne wyjścia : Miejsce gdzie gracze mogą informować gdzie planują grać w najbliższym czasie i poszukać kogoś komu pomogą lub kto pomoże im. ; Propozycje akcji : Informacje o planowanych akcjach, CFach itp. Pozwoli to na obgadanie strategii, a także będzie informacją dla innych graczy aby starali się w czasie akcji nie puszczać dalekich linków lub niszczyć przeszkadzające linki przeciwnika. ; Podsumowania akcji : Mile widziane informacje o przebiegu akcji wraz z wnioskami - wyciągajmy naukę z sukcesów i błędów innych graczy. ; Pytania i odpowiedzi : Jeśli ktoś ma jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, pytania to jest to miejsce dla niego. ; Wydarzenia : Wydarzenia udostępnione dla uczestników grupy. Czy czat w grze jest bezpieczny? Wbrew temu że jest przy nim napisane “secure”, to czat (zwany też COMM) absolutnie nie jest bezpiecznym kanałem komunikacji. Najlepiej przyjąć, że wszystko co tam napiszemy może być przeczytane przez przeciwników. Po pierwsze - żaden problem założyć sobie drugie konto i nie używać go do grania ale zalogować się i po cichu podglądać. Po drugie - nawet to nie jest konieczne, gdyż ponieważ serwer w żaden sposób nie weryfikuje frakcji przy zapytaniach do czata, wystarczy drobna zmiana w kodzie strony aby móc czytać czat przeciwników ze swojego konta. Dlatego do ustalania planów, które zieloni mogliby nam popsuć, najlepiej używać zamkniętych grup na G+. Co właściwie oznacza "Kraków" w nazwach społeczności? Grupy są przeznaczone dla osób grających w Krakowie i szeroko pojętej okolicy - zatem jeżeli chcesz zaplanować jakąś akcję, wymienić się zasobami czy poprosić kogoś o pomoc - to raczej w Krakowie lub sąsiednich miastach (Bochnia, Brzesko, Chrzanów, Wieliczka, Niepołomice, Wadowice, itd...). Nie zamykamy się jednak przed graczami z innych miast - jeżeli ktoś chce z nami współpracować a gra gdzieś dalej - może poprosić o dostęp do grup na takich samych zasadach jak każdy z lokalnych graczy. Lojalnie jednak uprzedzamy, że zdecydowana większość komunikacji na grupach dotyczy spraw związanych z Krakowem i okolicą.﻿ =Podstawowe pojęcia= ---- Co oznaczają te wszystkie skróty - AP, X4, L7+, P8, R4+? ; XM : energia którą zbieramy (najczęściej przy portalach) ; AP : action points (za ich zbieranie osiągamy kolejne poziomy) ; MU : mind units, jednostki określające wielkość tworzonych pól ; Xn : XMP poziomu n (np. X4 to XMP level 4) ; Rn : rezonator poziomu n ; Pn : portal poziomu n ; Ln : czasami ogólnie "poziom n" - np. "XMP L7" to to samo co "X7", często jednak używane do określenia gracza określonego poziomu (np. "Potrzeba dwóch L7 żeby postawić P6") Jeżeli do skrótu z numerkiem dodajemy na końcu plus lub minus, wtedy oznacza to że mówimy o poziomie maksymalnym/minimalnym, przykładowo “R4-” oznacza rezonator o poziomie nie większym niż 4 (czyli R1, R2, R3 lub R4), a P7+ oznacza portal o poziomie minimum 7 (czyli P7 lub P8). Dodatkowo stosuje się skróty "k" i "M" na określenie tysięcy i milionów, jak np. "to pole było warte 120k MU" albo "Mam już 1M AP, jeszcze 200k do L8". Co to jest farma? Farma, to miejsce gdzie stoi kilka - kilkanaście portali obstawionych przez naszą frakcję, zwykle wysokiego poziomu. Gracz wykonuje rundkę przechodząc od portalu do portalu i hackując każdy z nich (zwykle próbując też multihacków). Rundkę powtarza się 4 razy (zwykle zanim obejdziemy wszystkie portale, upływa wymagane 5 minut więc możemy od razu zaczynać od nowa), aż do całkowitego wypalenia farmy. W efekcie z każdego portalu dostajemy kilka, czasami nawet kilkanaście przedmiotów (XMP, rezo, tarcze, klucze). "Farmienie" to metoda na gromadzenie zapasów, niezbędnych do gry. Zwykle farmy są szybko niszczone przez przeciwników, szczególnie te zbudowane z portali P7 lub P8. Dlatego farmy te często buduje się większą grupą graczy, tak by szybko wykonać 4 rundy i mieć dodatnie saldo pomiędzy zainwestowanymi a zebranymi rezonatorami. Wielu graczy krakowskiego resistance korzysta z farmy w Niepołomicach, gdzie zieloni zapuszczają się stosunkowo rzadko, a na miejscu jest silna grupa graczy będąca w stanie szybko odbudować portale do poziomu P7. Co to są Mody i co dają? Mody są to przedmioty pozwalające na modyfikację właściwości portalu. Część z nich występuje w opcji Common (Powszechne - słabe), Rare (Rzadkie - średniej mocy), Very Rare (Bardzo rzadkie - wysokiej mocy). Umieszczamy je w jenym z czterech slotów w portalu, poprzez opcję "Upgrade". Mody można umieszczać w dowolnej konfiguracji. Mody Heat-Sink oraz Multi-Hack dają bonusy również graczom frakcji przeciwnej. Umieszczenie moda to również koszt XM dopowiednio dla każdej z opcji: *common = 400XM *rare = 800XM *very rare = 1000XM Zutylizowanie moda daje nam: *common = 40XM *rare = 80XM *very rare = 100XM Niestety raz włożonych modów nie da się wyciągnąć. Informacje na temat modów w zbiorczym arkuszu można znaleźć tutaj: http://goo.gl/EBFvF Pod powyższym adresem znajdują się również kalkulator zasięgu portali oraz działania Heat-Sink. 'Shieldy (tarcze/osłony)' Osłony wzmacniają siłę portalu pod względem odporności na XMP. W skrócie można powiedzieć że gdy portal ma założone osłony (i im wyższy rodzaj) tym trudniej go zniszczyć. Obecnie mamy 3 rodzaje osłon - Common (Powszechne - słabe), Rare (Rzadkie - średniej mocy), Very Rare (Bardzo rzadkie - wysokiej mocy). Osłony dodają do portalu parametr "Mitigation" (M). Modyfikatory tarcz: *Common = +30 M *Rare = +40 M *Very Rare = +60 M 'Heat-Sink' Heat-Sink skraca "cooldown" miedzy hackami. Co oznacza, że możemy hackować portal szybciej niż co 300 sekund (domyślnie). Mod występuje w trzech opcjach: *Common = -20% (przy pierwszym skraca "cooldown" do 240s) *Rare = -50% (przy pierwszym skraca "cooldown" do 150s) *Very Rare = -70% (przy pierwszym skraca "cooldown" do 90s!, a przy czterech do niecałych 2,5s!) W przypadku włożenia pierwszego moda skracany jest podstawowy czas, przy każdym kolejnym aktualny czas "cooldown". Poniżej przykład na podstawie czetrech modów w opcji Common: *1 x common = 300s - 20% = 240s *2 x common = 240s - 20% = 192s *3 x common = 192s - 20% = 154s *4 x common = 154s - 20% = 123s Pojawiają się głosy, że mod skraca również czas pomiędzy wypaleniami portalu (ze standardowych 4 godzin) jednak nie zostało to stuprocentowo potwierdzone. 'Multi-Hack' Multi-Hack zwiększa ilość możliwych hacków między wypaleniami portalu. Co oznacza, że zanim zobaczymy komunikat o wypaleniu portalu będziemy mogli go zhackować więcej niz 4 razy (domyślnie). Mod występuje również w trzech opcjach: *Common = +4 *Rare = +8 *Very Rare = +12 Przykładowo wkładając jeden mod w opcji Rare możemy shackować portal 12 razy (4+8). Gracz, który dołoży moda po wypaleniu portalu może wykorzystać te dodatkowe hacki natychmiast po włożeniu moda. Dodatkowe hacki z kolejnych modów sumują się. 'Link Amp' Link Amp jest to mod zwiększający możliwy zasięg linku z portalu. W chwili obecnej występuje jedynie w opcji Rare. Wartości modyfikatorów (w stosunku do podstawowego zasięgu - X) *1 x Link Amp = +X = 2X *2 x Link Amp = +0,5X = 2,5X *3 x Link Amp = +0,25X = 2,75X *4 x Link Amp = +0,125X = 2,825X I tak przykładowo zasięg portalu L8 (655km) można wydłużyć do: *1 x Link Amp = 1310 km *2 x Link Amp = 1637,5 km *3 x Link Amp = 1801,25km *4 x Link Amp = 1850,375km 'Force Amp' Force Amp zwiększa siłę ataku portalu. W chwili obecnej również wiadomo jedynie o opcji Rare. Modyfikatory tej opcji (w stosunku do podstawowej siły ataku - X): *1 x Force Amp = +X = 2X *2 x Force Amp = +0,5X = 2,5X *3 x Force Amp = +0,25X = 2,75X *4 x Force Amp = +0,125X = 2,825X Na przykładzie portalu L6 (portal bez Force Amp zadaje uszkodzenia równe 400XM). *1 x Force Amp = 800XM *2 x Force Amp = 1000XM *3 x Force Amp = 1100XM *4 x Force Amp = 1130XM 'Turret' Turret zwiększa częstotliwość ataku portalu. Również wiemy jedynie o opcji Rare. Mod posiada dwa modyfikatory: *Frequency (liniowo dodaje 2x do częstotliwości) *Hit Bonus (liniowo dodaje 0,2% do hit bonus) Odnośnie działania tego moda nie ma jeszcze potwierdzonych hipotez. Co to jest Power Cube i po co mi to? Power Cubes to swoistego rodzaju skrzynki z XM. Ponieważ tak hackowanie jak i większość akcji w grze pochłania nasz pasek energii (a im mniejszy level gracza tym pasek ma mniejszą pojemność) - zostały wprowadzone Power Cubes. Tak jak wszystkie inne przedmioty w grze - podzielone są na levele. Level 1 posiada pojemność 1000 XM, Level 2 2000XM itd. Level jest mnożnikiem tysiąca. Gdy potrzebujemy XM a nasz pasek świeci pustkami, wybieramy power cube z inventory, wciskamy Use - i naszemu paskowi energii przybywają xmy z godnie z levelem power cube’a. Należy pamiętać, że jeżeli brakuje nam mniej XM niż dodaje użyty przez nas Power Cube, to "nadwyżkę" tracimy, a pasek uzupełniany jest do poziomu maksymalnego dla naszego levelu. Co to są wirusy i po co mi to? W grze występują dwa rodzaje wirusów: Jarvis Virus oraz ADA Refactor. W inventory znajdują się w zakładce Weapons. W skrócie służą do zmiany koloru portalu. Jarvis Virus zamienia portal niebieski na zielony. ADA Refactor zamienia portal zielony na niebieski. Każdy gracz może uzywać obu tych broni bez znaczenia z jakiej jest frakcji. Jedynym ograniczeniem jest ilość potrzebnych XM. Użycie wirusa to koszt 1000xm x poziom portalu, czyli przykładowo portal L8 zabierze graczowi 8000 XM. Należy jednak pamiętać, że używając jakiegokolwiek itemu poziom naszego XM musi być minimum o 1 większy niż ilość XM potrzebna do użycia przedmiotu (pasek XM nie może zejść do 0). Użycie wirusa nie daje jednak żadnego AP więc dla graczy levelujących może być nieopłacalne. Jeśli zamienimy portal "przeciwny" na "nasz" stajemy się właścicielem portalu oraz wszystkich rezonatorów (nawet jeśli są to rezonatory wyższego poziomu niż nasz). Niestety nie mamy możliwości zrobienia upgrade rezonatorów, ani dostawienia reszty rezonatorów jeśli przejmiemy portal z pustymi miejscami. Inni gracze mogą dokonać upgrade, my możemy jedynie dodać/usunąć tarcze lub inne mody. Jeśli zamienimy portal "nasz" na "przeciwny" właścicielem portalu staje się Jarvis w przypadku zielonego lub ADA w przypadku niebieskiego. Jeśli chcielibyście użyć kolejnego wirusa - pamiętajcie że przez godzinę trwa "immune" czyli portal jest chroniony przed ponownym zawirusowaniem. Ewentualne próby będą skutkowały jedynie utratą wirusa! Przykładowe zastosowanie wirusa: - "niewygodne", przeszkadzające linki z portali naszej frakcji - wystarczy portal zmienić na przeciwny i linki znikają. Do tej pory nie było możliwe zniszczenie przeszkadzających linków naszego koloru; - brak portali do niszczenia w okolicy - można zamienić portal na przeciwny, zniszczyć go, a później na nowo przejąć; - przejmowanie portali o poziomach, których nie możemy stworzyć sami aby dostać lepsze itemy - np przejmowanie farm L8; =Rozgrywka – początkujący= ---- Więcej informacji na temat gry, szczególnie dla początkujących graczy, znajdziecie także na http://ingresspolska.pl/ Jak zdobywać AP i kolejne poziomy? Na niższych poziomach (L1-L3) nie ma większego sensu atakowanie portali przeciwników. Chyba, że mamy bardzo dużo XMP a portal jest mocno osłabiony. Zwykle jednak najlepiej zdobywać punkty poprzez obsadzanie pustych portali oraz linkowanie. Obsadzenie pustego portalu daje nam 1750 AP - zatem wystarczy obsadzić 6 pustych portali żeby osiągnąć L2. Oczywiście wcześniej musimy zebrać 8 rezonatorów na każdy obsadzany portal - ale do tego wystarczy cierpliwie hackować - można nawet portale przeciwnika (chociaż wtedy szansa na zebranie czegoś jest mniejsza - ale z drugiej strony dostajemy 100AP za każdy hack). Na wyższych poziomach, mniej więcej od L4, możemy już zacząć rozwalać wrogie portale - za co dostajemy dodatkowe AP, a potem oczywiście tak samo jak powyżej - obsadzamy swoimi rezonatorami, ewentualnie linkujemy (w miarę zebranych kluczy). Nie mam w pobliżu żadnych pustych portali a mam niski poziom, jak grać? Najprościej - poproś kogoś z wyższym poziomem o pomoc. Idziecie razem na miasto, on rozwala portale, ty je obsadzasz. Najlepiej iść w miejsce, gdzie tych portali jest dużo - np. Wawel, albo Rynek. Jeżeli pod żadnym pozorem nie chcesz skorzystać z czyjejś pomocy (choć znacznie więcej zyskasz na współpracy - Ingress to gra zespołowa), możesz ewentualnie zbierać AP hackując wrogie portale - po 100 hackach zyskujesz 10000 AP - a to już wystarcza by osiągnąć L2. Jednak jest to metoda dla bardzo cierpliwych. W ostateczności, możesz też poszukać na mapie wolnych portali gdzieś dalej, w mniej uczęszczanych miejscach - a później tam jechać. Czy warto hackować portale wysokiego poziomu? Generalnie portale przy hackowaniu dają głównie przedmioty tego poziomu, co poziom portalu. Ale - jeżeli portal hackuje gracz o levelu niższym niż level portalu, wtedy uwzględniany jest ten niższy - czyli poziom gracza. Dlatego dla gracza L5 nie ma różnicy czy hackuje portal P5, P6 czy P8 - będzie dostawać takie same przedmioty. Jedyna różnica polega na ilości XM, jakiej potrzebujemy na wykonanie hacka - ta zawsze zależy od poziomu portalu. Zatem tym bardziej nie opłaca się hackować portali o poziomie wyższym niż nasz - chyba, że akurat żadnych innych nie mamy w okolicy. Moje rezonatory trafiają blisko portalu, jak rozłożyć je szerzej? W momencie wkładania rezonatora jego odległość od portalu jest równa odległości w jakiej my stoimy. Zatem jeżeli będziesz stać dokładnie na portalu - wszystkie rezonatory też tam trafią. Jeżeli jednak odsuniesz się możliwie najdalej - na samą krawędź zasięgu, wtedy również rezonatory będą ładnie rozłożone na okręgu o promieniu ok. 40 metrów. Oczywiście rozłożenie wszystkich rezonatorów w jednym punkcie (lub blisko siebie) bardzo ułatwia ich późniejsze rozwalenie przeciwnikowi. Dlatego poza przypadkami gdy zależy nam na tym, by przeciwnik z łatwością odbił nasz portal, należy w trakcie obstawiania portalu stawać jak najdalej od niego. Powyższe dotyczy tylko odległości rezonatora od centrum - kątowo są one zawsze rozłożone w/g kierunków świata (wliczając kierunki pośrednie). Jak użyć innego XMP niż domyślny (najwyższy)? Jeśli widzimy, że portal jest słabo obłożony, albo ma osłabione rezonatory, często nie ma sensu używać najmocniejszej broni. Aby użyć xmp o wybranym przez nas levelu należy wejść w OPS - Inventory i stąd wybrać interesujący nas XMP, a następnie wcisnąć Fire. Mam XMP L4 ale nie moge go użyć, dlaczego? Wszystkie przedmioty w grze podzielone są na levele. Możemy używać tylko przedmiotów z levelem równym lub mniejszym levelowi gracza. Zdobywając awans na wyższy level odblokowujemy możliwość użycia przedmiotów danego levelu. Przykładowo mamy level 3 jako gracz więc maksymalny poziom przedmiotu jaki mozemy uzyc to 3. Jak optymalnie używać XMP? Każdy poziom broni ma inny zasięg i rozchodzi się falą po okręgu. Bez względu na zasięg czy też poziom xmp, największa efektywność znajduje się w epicentrum wystrzału, czyli w miejscu w którym uaktywniamy xmp. W związku z powyższym najlepiej stać na rezonatorze który niszczymy - wtedy osiągniemy maksymalną efektywność - największe uszkodzenie rezonatora. Im dalej stoimy od rezonatora tym mniejszych uszkodzeń dozna. Bardziej szczegółowe informacje na ten temat dostępne są w tym poście na G+ Czy da się XMP L4 zniszczyć rezonator levelu 8? Tak, pod warunkiem że będziemy stać jak najbliżej rezonatora (najlepiej bezpośrednio na nim). Stojąc 20 m od rezonatora L8 wystrzelimy 100 szt XMP L4 i ledwo go uszkodzimy. Czy można linkować wewnątrz pola? Generalnie - wewnątrz pola (obojętnie - swojego, czy przeciwników) linkować nie można. Można jednak tworzyć linki z narożnika pola (o ile ten narożnik nie jest otoczony ze wszystkich stron polami) do dowolnego portalu w środku pola. W drugą stronę (ze środka pola do narożnika) linkować się nie da. O czym warto pamiętać linkując portale? Jeżeli budujesz pola po to, żeby zbierać AP - najlepiej linkować krótko, do najbliższych portali, będących w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów. Wtedy na pewno nie będziesz przeszkadzać innym graczom. Jeżeli chcesz postawić długi link, najpierw dobrze zastanów się, czy przez jego postawienie nie zepsujesz komuś innemu planów, albo po prostu utrudnisz mu grę. Szczególnie, jeżeli samemu nie planujesz postawić dużego pola - wtedy zwykle nie ma sensu stawianie długiego linka. Złą praktyką jest linkowanie jak popadnie, bez planu, do wszystkiego do czego akurat masz klucz. Uzyskane w ten sposób AP na pewno nie zrekompensuje irytacji i niezbyt miłych słów ze strony innych graczy, którym w ten sposób utrudnisz grę. Pamiętaj, że Ingress daje tyle samo AP za link długości 20m jak i 200km. Ktoś zniweczył moje plany bezsensownym linkiem, co robić? Zdarza się. Całe szczęście dzięki wirusom można zmienić portal naszej frakcji na portal frakcji przeciwnej równocześnie niszcząc wychodzące z niego linki. Na pewno warto również zwrócić uwagę takiej osobie - postaraj się jednak zrobić to spokojnie, wyjaśniając dlaczego to co zrobił/a jest złe i odsyłając do odpowiedzi na poprzednie pytanie. Pamiętaj, że to może być początkujący gracz, który chciał zarobić kilka AP i po prostu nie wiedział że może w ten sposób zepsuć innym grę. Jeżeli zareagujesz zbyt gwałtownie - możesz zniechęcić go do gry. I oczywiście pamiętaj - to tylko gra.﻿ =Rozgrywka – zaawansowani= ---- Jak optymalnie rozkładać rezonatory? Chodzi o takie rozłożenie, by maksymalnie utrudnić przeciwnikowi rozwalenie rezonatorów - zatem rezonatory wysokiego poziomu układamy jak najdalej od siebie. Czy kolejność linkowania ma znaczenie? W pewnych sytuacjach - tak. W zależności od kolejności możemy czasami stworzyć jedno pole więcej. Spójrzmy na obrazek po prawej. Jeżeli zlinkujemy najpierw z portalu D do C, a następnie z D do B, powstaną dwa nowe pola: DCA i DCB. Jeżeli jednak najpierw zamkniemy duży trójkąt linkując D do B, a następnie wykonamy link D do C - powstaną w sumie trzy nowe pola: duże ADB, oraz dwa małe DCA i DCB. Swoją drogą, uważam takie zachowanie za brak konsekwencji - bo przecież w pierwszym przypadku na końcu również mamy zamknięty duży trójkąt ADB - jednak zachowanie gry jest inne. Zgłosiłem to jako bug - ale jak do tej pory brak reakcji ze strony Niantic. Brakuje mi rezonatorów R4, skąd je wziąć? To wbrew pozorom bardzo częsty problem dotykający graczy poziomu L6 i wyższych. Wynika on z tego, że przy pełnym obsadzaniu portalu wkładamy tam tylko po dwa R5 i R6, jednego R7, ale 3-4 R4-. Jednocześnie, rezonatory R4- dostajemy tylko przy hackowaniu portali P4-. Szczególnie na poziomach L7+ jest problem, bo obstawiając nowy portal tworzymy od razu P5, więc będziemy dostawać z niego głównie R5, a tylko kilka procent hacków da nam R4. Rozwiązanie tego jest jednak w miarę proste - ponieważ jesteśmy w stanie samodzielnie stawiać portale P4, należy zbudować sobie farmę takich portali i nazbierać zapas R4. Jedyna rzecz, o której należy pamiętać na poziomach L7+, to aby obsadzić portal niższymi rezonatorami, tak by nie powstał P5. Jest na to prosty sposób - pierwszy hack robimy zaraz po włożeniu pierwszego rezonatora, gdy portal jest jeszcze na poziomie P1. Dostaniemy wtedy najprawdopodobniej jakieś R1 ewentualnie R2, wystarczy wstawić jeden z nich do obstawianego portalu i będziemy mieć P4. Dokładniej, to aby uzyskać P4 - o ile nie wkładamy do portalu R8 - wystarczy obniżyć sumę poziomów o dwa. Zatem: Jak zrobić 7 hacków w ciągu pół godziny? Normalnie po wykonaniu 4 hacków na jednym portalu następuje jego “wypalenie” (ang. burnout) i przez kolejne 4 godziny nie ma możliwości hackowania (przez danego gracza). Jednak czas ten (4 godzin) liczony jest zawsze od pierwszego hacka - w związku z tym możemy zastosować pewną sztuczkę: # Pierwszy hack wykonujemy powiedzmy o godzinie 12:00 # Następnie zaczynamy hackować od 15:45 # Drugi hack o 15:50 # Trzeci o 15:55 - w tym momencie portal przechodzi w stan wypalenia # O godzinie 16:00 upływa 4 godziny od pierwszego hacka - więc możemy hackować dalej - mamy kolejne 4 hacki do wykorzystania Sztuczka ta jest przydatna, jeżeli planujemy gdzieś zbudować farmę portali wysokiego poziomu, o której wiemy, że prawdopodobnie nie “pożyje” 4 godzin (farmy P8 zwykle rozwalane są przez przeciwników w ciągu kilkudziesięciu minut). Standardowo moglibyśmy wykonać po 4 hacki na każdym portalu, jeżeli jednak mamy możliwość pojawienia się tam wcześniej i wykonania pierwszego hacka na 3 godziny 45 minut przed akcją (lub nieco wcześniej) wtedy po postawieniu wysokiego portalu będziemy mogli w ciągu pół godziny wykonać 7 hacków.